


Bathroom sexytimes

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata wants to see Kageyam pee so he follows him into the bathroom but what he found was not what he expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom sexytimes

**Author's Note:**

> i strongly headcanon hinata as ace but this is for science ok

"Hey guys I need to go to the bathroom." says Kage and then hi walks away.

"can I come with you Kageyama kun!!," asked Hinata excitedly. He had never peed with Kageyama before and he ws very excited to hear Kageyama's peeing. Hinata starts jumping.

"No fuck off," Kageyama says bluntly and then actually goes to the bathroom.

"ICE FUCKING COLD" shouts Tanaka ryunsidksmdskjuke from the back.

Hinata starts crying. all he wanted to do was hear Kageyam pee. Why cant he hear kageyam pee? He couldnt stop cryong so he dropped to the floor. 

Suga holds him. "there there my baby sunshine child" said Sugar in hs most motherly tone.

Shoyo snoffs and says. "Tahnks Suga you-you're the best Mom ever.... sniff........ i mean captain..."

Meanwhile Daichi blushed.

"Ok! i made up my mind im going to hear Kageyama pee for myself!" Then Hinata runs i mean jumps to the bathroom. Then.... he hears.... IT

"Ahhh oiakwa sempai" moans someone from the bathroom. It sounded very much like Kageuama. Hinata did not want to believe it was Kageyama though so he decides to go in to see for himself

Hinata braces himself and then runs into the bathroom really quickly. He was really hoping it was not kageyama.

But in fuckind deed there kageyama was, his peen in one hand and a volleyball in the other. Also he was sitting on the sink. He continued moaning. Fucking piece of shit Kageyama tobio "Nishinoy kun fukc me" Meanwhile Nishinoya sneezed.

"Kageyam what the fuck" says Hinata, hardly believing his eyes. "I thought you were peeing."

"Aaaaah Hinata!!" Kageyama yelled in surprise. Then he came and some of his ppenis juice got on Hinata's lip. Hinata was very grossed out so he didnt want to ttouch it but licked it off instead.

The volleybball dropped from the Kageyama's hand and bounced on the floor.

Unexpectedly Hinata got even harder (he was already like 3/5 hrd when he was thinking about Kageyama peeing) and Kageyama saw it.

"Oh my god Hinata you got a boner I didnt even think that was possible!,"

"Yeah so youre gonna have to take care of it....for me...," whispers Hinata in an effort to make himself seem sexy.

"No dumbass do it yourself. Fuck off." 

"Aren't you going to pee?" asked Hinata depserately.

"i already peed" said Kageyam. "Sorry Hinata i know how much you wanted to pee with me." Hinata blushes.

"Well, can you ay least pleast jerk me off... please Kageyama kun......" Then Hinata started crying (again) while he was hard.

"Holy fuck." Kageyama did not want to deal with Hinata crying. "I'm going to get Suga."

"Nooo please, Kageyam don't!!" screams Hinata. He didnt want Suga to see his boner!! No no no no!!!!!

"What the heck is going on" said Sugar who was walking to the bathroom so he could piss. Then he sees Shoyous boner. "Ohhh, I see. I think I know what's goiing on"

Then hea walks over and grabs Hinatas dick. Hinata was very surprised and punches Suga in the face. Sugar staggers back, goraning. He also had a boner. 

"Why is everyone hard," yells Kageyama in frustration.

"Oh god I am so sorry Mom!!" Hinata was horrified. and kneels over to Suga. "Are tou okay??"

"Punch me again"

"What??" Hinata legit could not hear Suga.

"Punch me again Hinata-kun!!" 

"ok" says HINAta and punches Suga, earning a moan from him. Suga uncermoniously shoves hie hand down pants and start stroking himself. "Hinata, again—"

Hinata punches Sugawara again. "D-daichi chan san!!!" Daichi sneezed somewhere while they were practicing tosses. Tanaka meanwhile was wondering why everyone was sneezing.

Kageyama was disgusted as he watched Suga come. "This is so gross. I am not gay," he said when a few minutes ago he was jerking off to Nishinoya. Noya did nothing wrong. He didnt deserve this

This is getting long so i will continue it in another chapter


End file.
